The San Diego RCC is dedicated to the StrokeNet aims of delivering ?Efficiency?, ?Enrollments?, and ?Training? by creating an optimized network, increasing trial enrollments, and enhancing career development. The results of this application will impact the stroke research field by enabling the discovery of acute, preventative, rehabilitation, recovery, neural regeneration, and imaging and biomarker techniques for stroke. UCSD is poised to continue to contribute to StrokeNet and support the NINDS' mission to seek knowledge about the brain and nervous system to reduce the burden of neurological disease. Program: UCSD has participated in SPOTRIAS, StrokeNet, NIH, and industry trials in various areas of stroke with leadership and participation in over 50 stroke trials. The network has developed out of a local network, expanded over time and now includes 30 centers spanning three states. All sites have active Master Trial Agreements and Reliance Agreements in place. The UCSD Stroke Center has again engaged the support of the Dean, Chair, IRB, Contracting Office, CTRI, ED, EMS, and network investigators for this proposal. Research: The next cycle will focus on conducting trials and enrolling participants in the 30 RCC centers. The RCC-12 has a strong pool of potential network investigators who have set up their infrastructure and are awaiting to participate in a network trial. We also have the proven capacity to perform trials in pediatrics and rehab. UCSD has submitted trial ideas and as has others in development for proposal into the network. Leadership: UCSD has designated a PI (Meyer) and substitute PI (Hemmen), each with qualifications to serve effectively. UCSD serves on the Acute Stroke Working Group and the Neuro-Interventional Advisory Committee. In the multidisciplinary clinical trials' team, experts from various disciplines are available to collaborate on trials in diverse arenas of stroke management. Trials particularly suited to areas of expertise of research faculty are assigned by the RCC-PI based on area of expertise. Career Enhancement: The Stroke Center has had full commitment to career guidance for trainees since 1987. The StrokeNet Career Enhancement Director (Hemmen) also serves as the fellow mentor for independent research activities. The training program focuses on research for the entire spectrum of stroke care. Didactic lectures and seminars are offered in diffuse topics. Administration: UCSD has had great success in producing high quality research, publications, and NIH trial enrollments due training on and following standard operating procedures (SOPs). The UCSD Stroke Center prioritizes StrokeNet and NIH funded trials as possible. Allocations grids mitigate against bias by guiding trial offerings fairly. Over the past 30 years, the UCSD Stroke Center has successfully performed trials in the full spectrum of stroke care, and is an ideal choice to continue leading a StrokeNet RCC.